


Cause we are soulmate

by Ami_hinako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I just love TsukiHina so much, Idk what im doing with my life either, M/M, finding each other, idk what to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_hinako/pseuds/Ami_hinako
Summary: When kids turn six, they will be able to communicate with their soulmate through their wrist. If either person writes a message on their wrist, those words will appear on the same exact place of their soulmate. And just like that, how soulmate communicates and talks to each other is just that easy. However, there are also strictly forbidden questions such as: "Where are you?", "What's your home address?" and questions regarding other personal information including the person's name. But you can ask about their gender. If a violation occurs, the relationship between the two will be severed.In particular, at 0:00 on your 16th birthday, a red string will appear, leading you to where your soulmate lives. The string is tied to your finger and only you can see. When you find your soulmate, they can see the end of the string which has been tied in their finger. However, the red string will only appear until 5 am that day and it would disappear. This is the only chance in your life to find your soulmate.Sounds interesting, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my wattpad because wattpad sucks

Soulmate, hay nói cách khác là bạn tâm giao, không phải người ở gần bạn nhất nhưng đó là người hiểu bạn hơn bất kì ai, là người sẽ ở bên và giúp đỡ khi bạn gặp khó khăn. 

Khi những đứa trẻ lên 6 tuổi, chúng bắt đầu có khả năng trao đổi với soulmate của mình. Nếu một trong hai người viết tin nhắn lên cổ tay, những dòng chữ sẽ xuất hiện đúng tại vị trí ấy trên cổ tay của đối phương. Và cứ như thế, đây chính là cách soulmate trao đổi và trò chuyện với nhau. Tuy nhiên cũng có những câu hỏi bị nghiêm cấm như: “Cậu ở đâu?”, “Địa chỉ nhà cậu là gì thế?” và các câu hỏi liên quan tới thông tin cá nhân khác ngoại trừ giới tính, kể cả tên của đối phương. Nếu như vi phạm, mối quan hệ giữa cả hai sẽ bị cắt đứt.

Đặc biệt, vào thời khắc đồng hồ điểm đúng 0:00 vào sinh nhật lần thứ 16, một sợi chỉ đỏ sẽ xuất hiện, dẫn bạn đến nơi soulmate của mình đang sống. Sợi chỉ ấy được buộc vào ngón tay bạn và chỉ có mình bạn nhìn thấy. Khi bạn tìm thấy soulmate của mình, họ có thể nhìn thấy đoạn cuối của sợi chỉ được buộc vào ngón tay mình. Tuy nhiên, sợi chỉ đỏ chỉ xuất hiện tới 5 giờ sáng ngày hôm ấy rồi sẽ biến mất. Bạn chỉ có duy nhất một lần trong đời để tìm được soulmate của mình mà thôi. 

Nghe thật thú vị, phải không?


	2. Chapter 2

“Hôm nay cậu vẫn khỏe chứ?”

Hinata vui vẻ viết những dòng chữ nắn nót lên cổ tay. Không phải đợi quá lâu, một dòng chữ khác xuất hiện ngay bên dưới dòng chữ ban nãy.

“Vẫn khỏe, cậu?”  
“Tôi cũng thế”

Hinata Shouyou, 15 tuổi, năm nay bắt đầu vào Cao trung. Đã được 9 năm kể từ khi cậu bắt đầu nói chuyện với Soulmate của mình. Dù tần suất nói chuyện giữa hai người không còn nhiều như trước nhưng họ vẫn liên lạc với nhau ít nhất một tuần một lần.

“Từ mai tôi là học sinh cấp III rồi đấy!”  
“Ồ vậy à”  
“Không phải chúng ta bằng tuổi sao?”  
“Không phải điều đó quá hiển nhiên à đồ ngốc”

Hinata nhìn dòng chữ vừa xuất hiện trên tay với một cái nhíu mày. Cậu ta lúc nào cũng vậy. Trong 9 năm vừa qua không một lần nào nói chuyện với cậu ta mà cậu nhận được phản ứng bình thường cả. Những câu nói móc mỉa và trêu chọc nhiều đến mức bây giờ cậu chỉ phản ứng bằng một cái nhíu mày đầy phiền phức thay vì nổi đóa lên như hồi bé. 

Vậy là cũng được 9 năm rồi cơ à?

Thầm nghĩ vậy, Hinata lấy khăn lau cổ tay thật sạch sẽ rồi viết tiếp:

“Tôi sẽ tham gia câu lạc bộ bóng chuyền!”  
“Không ngạc nhiên”  
“Geez, nói chuyện với cậu chán ghê”  
“Thì đừng nói nữa?”

Hinata thở hắt ra khó chịu. Thỉnh thoảng cậu cũng đã nghĩ về điều này rồi nhưng càng ngày những suy nghĩ ấy lại càng không thể dừng lại. Tại sao tên này lại có thể là soulmate của cậu cơ chứ? Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cũng thấy quá vô lý. Qua 9 năm dù chỉ trò chuyện qua những con chữ nhưng cậu cam đoan bản thân cũng hiểu đối phương phải đến 75% rồi chứ đâu có ít ỏi gì. Tại sao được nhỉ? Những gì cậu rút ra từ trước đến nay về soulmate của mình chỉ có cộc cằn, thích trêu chọc cậu, thường bắt bẻ những thứ vô lý. Một kẻ khó ưa. Tuy vậy nhưng cũng không thiếu những lần cậu ta “ở bên” an ủi và động viên cậu. Vì vậy nên dù ghét phải thừa nhận nhưng cậu không thể coi soulmate của mình là một kẻ đáng ghét được. Cậu không thể ghét cậu ta, bực mình thật. Đang cau mày suy nghĩ thì bỗng dưng trên tay cậu xuất hiện một dòng chữ

“Cậu đi ngủ đi, mai nhập học rồi. Tôi cũng ngủ đây”

Bất giác Hinata mỉm cười. Đó, cậu không thể ghét cậu ấy được.

“Vậy tôi ngủ đây. Chúc cậu ngủ ngon”  
“Ngủ ngon”

Rồi chẳng lâu sau những dòng chữ ấy cứ từ từ biến mất trên làn da cậu. Chắc hẳn ở phía bên kia cậu ta đang lau cổ tay mình. 

\- Shou, muộn rồi đấy, đi ngủ thôi con! Mai phải dậy sớm đó!

Mẹ Hinata từ dưới tầng nói vọng lên. Thấy vậy cậu cũng đáp lại một câu “Vâng” rồi nhảy tót lên giường đi ngủ.  
Không biết lên Cao trung cuộc sống sẽ như thế nào nhỉ?

_*_

Gấp sách vở lại, Hinata vươn vai đứng dậy. Cuối cùng cậu cũng hoàn thành bài tập của tuần này. Thở hắt ra một cách nhẹ nhõm, cậu cầm lấy cái bút rồi nằm lên giường, hí hoáy viết lên cổ tay:

“Tuần đầu nhập học của cậu thế nào?”

Cả tuần nay hai người đều không liên lạc với nhau. Kể từ khi vào học, ngày nào cậu cũng tập bóng chuyền tới tận 7 – 8 giờ tối mới về nhà, sau đó ăn cơm, tắm rửa rồi làm bài tập, nếu nhanh cũng phải 11 giờ đêm mới có thể đi ngủ. Hôm nay là chủ nhật nên cậu có nhiều thời gian rảnh hơn bình thường, bài tập cũng hoàn thành xong sớm hơn. Vậy là có thời gian nói chuyện một chút. Chờ mất một lúc cậu mới thấy một dòng chữ xuất hiện trên cổ tay mình.

“Mệt mỏi”  
“Nhiều chuyện xảy ra quá hả?”  
“Quá nhiều người phiền phức”  
“Với cậu thì ai chẳng phiền phức cơ chứ”  
“Ừ chắc thế thật”  
“Trong câu lạc bộ tôi có một thằng khó ưa lắm”  
“Thế à?”  
“Thằng đó cao với tính cách cũng khó chịu nữa”  
“Ồ, vậy là cậu lùn lắm hả?”

Hinata tròn mắt nhìn dòng chữ mới xuất hiện trên cổ tay. Tên này…

“Không phải là tôi lùn mà do tên đó quá caooooo!!!!”  
“Rồi rồi biết rồi”  
“Nè, kể cho tôi nghe về ngày hôm nay của cậu đi”  
“Chẳng có gì thú vị”  
“Cậu lúc nào cũng thế nhỉ?”  
“Tôi tưởng cậu phải biết rõ điều đấy hơn ai hết chứ?”

Đọc đến đây Hinata khẽ phì cười. Đúng rồi, cậu vẫn luôn biết điều này mà.

“Này, tôi hỏi một câu có được không?”  
“Miễn nó không vi phạm điều cấm là được”  
“Cậu phải trả lời thật lòng nhé”  
“Được”

Cậu ngước lên nhìn trần nhà, hơi do dự. Có nên hỏi không nhỉ? Nghĩ ngợi mất một lúc cậu mới quyết định cầm bút lên viết

“Chúng ta có thể giữ liên lạc với nhau mãi mãi như này không?”  
Phía đầu bên kia không trả lời ngay lập tức. Hinata thở dài. Quả nhiên là không nên hỏi.  
“Ý cậu là sao?”

\- Ồ trả lời rồi…

Cậu bất giác thốt lên một câu dù câu trả lời không giống với mong đợi của mình. Hinata cầm chiếc khăn trên mặt bàn lên, lau tay thật sạch rồi mới viết tiếp.

“Nghĩa là mai sau nếu như tôi gặp khó khăn hay chuyện gì phức tạp tôi vẫn có thể tâm sự với câu như mọi khi được chứ?”  
“Phiền lắm”

Câu trả lời đến nhanh hơn hơn cậu nghĩ nhưng lại hoàn toàn trái ngược với kì vọng của cậu. Phải rồi, đây là cậu ấy cơ mà, mày kì vọng gì vậy Hinata? 

Chết tiệt, bực mình quá.

Đây mà là soulmate của cậu ư?

Bởi những suy nghĩ như vậy nên cậu vô cùng kinh ngạc khi ngay dưới những dòng kia lại có dòng chữ khác hiện ra.

“Nhưng mà được thôi”

Cậu hoàn toàn không tin được vào mắt mình nữa rồi. Thật luôn hả? Cậu ta nghiêm túc chứ hả? Không phải đang trêu cậu đâu đúng không?

Hinata ngay lập tức hồi âm với tâm trạng hoang mang cực độ. Cậu biết soulmate của cậu không phải là người dối trá hay gì, chỉ là cậu thấy lần này hơi bất thường.

“Cậu nghiêm túc chứ?”

“Tôi đã nói dối cậu bao giờ chưa?”

Cũng đúng… Cậu ta chưa bao giờ nói dối cậu cả mà…

“Vậy thì tại sao? Cậu bảo là cậu thấy phiền mà…”

Im lặng.

Quả nhiên chờ đợi không hề dễ chịu chút nào cả, nhất là với một vấn đề như này.

Lại một cái thở dài nữa thoát ra.

Vô vọng thật.

Lâu quá.

Chắc cậu ấy ngủ quên rồi.

Nghĩ vậy, cậu bất giác ngáp một cái. Cũng phải thôi, muộn rồi mà.

Bước tới cửa sổ để kéo rèm lại, cậu ngây người ra vì khung cảnh trước mắt. Trăng thật tròn và sáng quá. Ánh trăng dát bạc dịu dàng bao phủ cả thị trấn nhỏ, ngay cả căn phòng cậu cũng được ôm ấp bởi thứ ánh sáng nhẹ dịu ấy. Những vì tinh tú lấp lánh trên bầu trời đêm. Bất chợt cậu đưa tay lên rồi nhận ra ở đó có một dòng chữ không biết xuất hiện từ khi nào:

“Bởi vì chúng ta là soulmate”

A, quả nhiên… Thật là, cái người này…

Chỉ bằng một dòng chữ như vậy cũng đủ khiến cậu không thể ngăn bản thân mỉm cười. Bởi chỉ bằng dòng chữ đó thôi, cậu cũng đủ biết được rằng mình quan trọng thế nào với người kia. Rằng người kia thật sự trân trọng cậu tới nhường nào. Rằng “Soulmate” với cậu ta không chỉ đơn giản là “bạn” thông thường.

Aa, quả thật soulmate của cậu là người tuyệt nhất.


End file.
